


Thunderstorm Day

by EllisDweep



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisDweep/pseuds/EllisDweep
Summary: A normal morning of Satoshi & Pikachu's. And just a little kiss. (?)
Relationships: Satoshi/Pikachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Thunderstorm Day

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I’ve wrote ton of various fanfics in my first language, this one is my first fanfic in English. I know my grammar could make a sentence confusing sometimes, so if anyone hopes to correct me anytime please go ahead :-P
> 
> Trying my best to keep their original characteristics.

Today Pikachu woke up earlier than Satoshi because he felt that a thunderstorm was approaching. 

He raised one of his little ears, instinctively squeaked: “Pi?” And opened his tiny black eyes. He was drowsy-eyed, but still can see the deep gray thunderclouds outside the windows—they were squeezing into some bigger and bigger groups and seemed prepared to crush a forest of trees. Pikachu had thought of waking Satoshi up, but denied this option at once—Come on, they are not sleeping out of the door anymore!

Yes, they had been sleeping in a forest from a month ago until yesterday. That was a tragedy. In the fertile forest supplied by volcanic ash, Satoshi and Pikachu were even chased by a mad Charizard to a cliff, in the case of they were researching this Charizard’s behaviors to help Professor Oak to finish his project, and this Charizard didn't like it. That was the challenge for Satoshi and Pikachu. They finally recorded some rare data, but even now, both of them still have a lingering fear. 

At that time, they escaped deep into the forest. It was thundering hard but the mad Charizard was still looking for them. This Charizard didn’t seem like scare of thundershock, that’s why Prof. Oak was interested in it. The lightning was bright. They hid in a cave that was very close to a high tree, but they had no choice. Satoshi couldn’t hold Pikachu, because Pikachu was being their lightning conductor. The wind was so strong that had blown some heavy rains into the cave. The Charizard was just resting on the tree outside and almost dived down. It could have seemed them if Satoshi didn’t sneak under the tree and released his own Charizard here. The two Charizard kept fighting and fighting. Satoshi can't even take his Charizard back until yesterday.

Thanks to Satoshi, who had finally helped out Professor Oak’s new Pokémon project, now they are in a nice and clean room with a safely constructed foundations, rain-proofed roof (of course), and a real lightning conductor. Everything is over and they are on vacation now.

So you know what?—None alert needed! Keep sleeping! Yay~

“Pika…………”Pikachu soon narrowed his field of vision, slipped down from Satoshi’s chests slightly. He had almost fell asleep again, only if Satoshi had not tried to hold Pikachu on his chest in his dream. Actually, Satoshi dreamed that Pikachu was tripped and fell from his shoulder while they were standing on a cliff with boiling lava below. He was so scared that he suddenly turned his body to another side and tied Pikachu in his arms very hard. “……Chu?” Even if the hug was still gentle enough to avoid to hurt Pikachu, Pikachu was totally waked up by Satoshi’s sudden turning and over-cordial hugging, looked up into Satoshi’s sleeping face, confused. Satoshi didn’t even notice he was in a dream. “I’m so glad you didn’t drop down……”

“Pika??” Pikachu leaned his head, more confused. Satoshi stroked Pikachu’s head and back, pulled his tiny paws closer and kissed—on Pikachu’s cheek in his dream, and lips in the real world. Hey, no way!...... But yes he did, even if the mouse, in fact, don’t have lips. Pikachu understood what that meant totally and he was shocked, a drop of cold sweat appeared on his frontal eminence. 

You know, shocks conduct between living beings.

“Pika, chuuUUUUUU—!!!!” Crackles!!!

“AHHHHHHHH—Pipipipikachu whawhawhawhat’s going onononononon?” Right after the last word, Satoshi fell down from his bed with BBQ’s good smell came out his whole body (He is the main character of this comic, so he can handle this. Don’t imitate him at home, a real human would die.) Satoshi opened his eyes and saw Pikachu blushed his cheeks and stared at him angrily. “Hey, this is not a nice ‘good morning’ way!"He raised Pikachu and looked at his expression of shy, confused too. "...Did you have a nightmare, Pikachu?”

"Chu." Sigh. "Pika pika, chu, chuchu! Pi! Pika! Pikapikapika!" Pikachu tried to use his body language to say: “*Paws on the mouth* Hey you just kissed me on my mouth, *Paws on cheeks* and that embarrassed me, *Paws on you know what* because I'm male! *Pointed out of a window* What would the other female Pikachus think? Satoshi, No more! Not anymore!" Said to here, Pikachu shook his head hard.

“Er…..”Satoshi tried his best to recognize his body language, “……So you wanna eat something, and it looks like your cheeks, and you also wanna go to the restroom, ...a bathroom outside, ...to take a shower for your head?" "Pi!" Pikachu fell down on the ground with a funny sound, a bigger sweatdrop appeared on his head. His ears hung down.

“Not even close……?” Satoshi grinned guiltily, scratched his back of the head.

“Pika.” Sigh.


End file.
